Love Story:Over the years
by Mitskuni Haninozuka
Summary: a little story i made up..Mia and Michael over the years.This is how i would have done the story if i would have wrote it.
1. We were both young

**A/N: I do not own princess diaries. But I fixed my story. Hope you like it!**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

I was 6 when I entered in my first day of first grade. I was nervous. I never really had friends because as soon as they met my mother or saw my apartment they would stop talking to me. I was ready for another friendless year.

She got to school and her teacher took roll.

"Jennifer Hernandez"

"Here."

"William Jones"

"Here"

"Annemarie Smith"

"Here"

"Susan Miller"

"Here"

"Lily Moscovitz"

"Here"

"Hector Quinn"

"Here"

"Tania Ramirez"

"Here"

"Mark Rojas"

"Here"

"Diego Sanchez"

"Here"

"Amelia Thermopolis"

"Here. And its Mia not Amelia."

"Well um ok… Mia"

She gave us assigned seats and I sat with a short pug faced girl. She looked happy and like a friendly person. She smiled as she told me, "Hello. I'm Lily Moscovitz. You are Mia. Right?"

She held out her hand to me. I shook her hand and said, "Yes. I am." She kept smiling as she said, "Let's be friends." I felt shy and nervous because nobody actually wanted to talk to me before. I said, "Ok…But you probably won't want to be friends once you see my house…"

She had a confused look on her face as she said, "Why?" I looked at her for a moment. _Should I tell her why? It's kind of embarrassing._ _I have to tell her._

I decided to tell her. I said, "Because my mom is kind of irresponsible…" I told her as I was looking down. She gave me this big smile as she told me, "That doesn't matter. So, do you have brothers or sisters?"

She was looking at me and I noticed that she was kind of chubby. Not a lot though. Her skin was white, But not white like a page. Her face looked like those pugs with the wrinkled faces. She had some freckles but they were very light and barely noticeable.

I was kind of getting distracted on her features. I almost forgot to answer. I said, "No. I don't have brothers or sisters. It's just me and my mom. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She groaned and then said,"Yes, unfortunately I have a brother," then she smiled. It was obvious that she loved her brother,"His name is Michael. He's bossy. Why doesn't your dad live with you? Did he die or something? If he did I'm sorry."

I was surprised at how she said it. She said it like if it was nothing. It made me get even more embarrassed. I said, "Well…he's not dead. He just doesn't live with us because my parents never got married. My dad doesn't live in the U.S. anyway. He's an important politician in Genovia."

She was telling me about her brother. For some reason I felt like I really wanted to meet him. Also, I felt that if I met him we would get along really well. We talked for such a long time that after a while it was time for recess. Lily and I went outside to play together. I was happy and excited because I had a new friend.

After about five minutes Lily started moving anxiously. She was kind of jumping up and down. I got kind of worried so I said, "What's wrong Lily?" she was still jumping up and down when she said, "I really have to go to the restroom. Just wait for me here ok?"

After she said that she walked away, well actually she ran. I was sitting on the floor waiting for Lily and then I saw _HIM_. He was the prettiest boy I had ever seen. When I saw him I knew I would love him forever. He looked too old to be in first grade though. He looked about a head taller than me. He had dark black hair and it was jelled into spikes. He also had the same pale white skin color that Lily had. He was wearing a black shirt, a burgundy sweater that fit him just right, and a pair of jeans that also seemed to fit him just right. He saw me at the same time I saw him and he smiled at me. He was still smiling at me as he walked towards me.

When he got to me he was still smiling as he said, "Hello. I'm your new play leader. Why are you so lonely?" I was nervous but I smiled at him and said, "I'm waiting for my friend. She went to the restroom. But she should be back any minute now."

I got even more nervous because he kept staring at me. I felt my cheeks flush red so I looked away from him. He said."Well you look bored. Let's play ball while she gets back." He looked like a really nice boy so I said,"Ok!" While we played he was staring at me a lot so I smiled at him. We played hand ball for a while. Then Lily came back.

She looked kind of surprised that I was playing with the boy and said, "What are you doing here Michael?" he laughed and said,"Hey little sister. So this is your class. I'm your new play leader. Don't be so surprised. You know you love me anyway."

She smiled and hugged him. Then she said, "Shut up. But yes. This is my class and the girl you were playing with is my best friend Mia. Mia this is my big brother Michael."

_So this is Lily's brother. He's cute._

I offered to shake his hand and said, "I Michael. Nice to meet you. Lily told me about you today. I'm shy but I don't like to be bossed around. Could you please try not to bass me around? Although when you first talked to me a few minutes ago you didn't sound bossy…" He looked at me with a really confused look on his face. He said, "What???" Lily looked really embarrassed but she told him, "I sort of told her that you are bossy…sorry…"

_I guess he isn't bossy. Maybe Lily was kidding._

He laughed a bit as he said, "Thank you so much Lily. Way to inform people about me."

I just waited for the next day. I knew I would know Lily and Michael for a very long time. It was like love at first sight for me when I saw him.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you Michael…_

**A/N: So yeah. I fixed it. People were telling me to fix the mistakes. At first I got pretty pissed off. Because why does it matter right? Then I realized it does matter. So thank you for all those people who told me to fix my tory.**


	2. My Romeo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or any of its characters.(I forgot to do this for the 1****st**** chapter…sorry)**

The next day I woke up happy and ready to go to school because I had two new friends: Lily and her big brother Michael. My mom wasn't up yet so I guessed today I would have to walk to school alone. It was no big deal, I was used to walking alone to places. I knew how to take care of myself. When I got to school I saw Lily. The bell hadn't rung yet and she was sitting on a bench.

She said: hi Mia!! Come! Over here!

I walked over to her.

I said: hi Lily.

She said: sit with me.

I sat down and said: Where's Michael?

She said: I don't know. He usually doesn't hang out with me in the mornings.

I was very disappointed. I really wanted to see Michael. The bell rang and we went to class. It was kind of fun we sang songs and played games. The teacher also taught us how to add. Since it was Friday she gave us three whole problems of work to do! What does she think we are? Robots? When it was recess time I saw Michael because he is our play leader.

Him, Lily, and me played handball. I had a lot of fun. At the end of the day Lily asked me something.

She said: Hey Mia… why don't you sleep over at my house today? Do you think your mom will let you?

I said: of course she will!

So right afterschool we went to Lily's house and I called my mom from there because I knew she would say yes. We were in Lily's room doing our math homework.

Lily said: I'm hungry… lets go get some ice cream or cake. I think Maya left some cake in the fridge.

I said: well..i don't know Lily… your mom said to wait until after dinner…

She said: so what? I'm hungry.

She got up and walked to the kitchen. I followed her and she opened the freezer. When we were about to get the ice cream Michael came in.

He said: Ooooooh….Lily! wait 'til I tell mom what you're doing…haha

She said: shut up Michael!(turns to me) Here Mia, hold it.

As soon as she gave me the ice cream bucket Lily's mom came in the room.

She yelled: Mia! Lily! Michael! What are you guys doing? I told you to wait until after supper!

Michael said: Mom, mom, wait. It was me. I got the ice cream. I told Mia to hold it for me while I got a plate. They just came to see if dinner was ready because they were hungry.

Lily's mom said: Michael, I'm so disappointed. I would have expected it from Lily, but not you. Got to your room. I don't think you deserve dessert today.

Michael was walking to his room. Me and Lily were walking back to her room.

I said: Michael… you didn't have to take the blame for us. Me and Lily should be the ones without dessert.

He said: don't worry about it.

I thought it was so sweet that without thinking about it I hugged him. He looked surprised but after a few seconds he hugged me back.

Lily said: Oooooh! Mia and Michael!

We both blushed and said at the same time: shut up Lily!

At night Lily was asleep but I couldn't sleep. I was worried too much about my mother. She is so irresponsible she probably forgot to eat or to do something important.

I went to the kitchen and stood by the phone. I wanted to call my mom but I was scared the Drs. Moscovitz would get mad.

I heard a door opening and Michael came out.

He said: Mia? What are you doing here?

I said: I'm worried about my mom.

He said: don't worry. She'll manage a day without you. Plus she's probably asleep already. Now lets get some ice cream while you tell me more about you.

We got ice cream and he said: so where do you live? With who?

I said: I live in an apartment with my mom.

He said: what about your dad?

I said: he didn't marry my mom. He's an important politician in Genovia. He lives with my Gandmere.

He said: is she French?

I said: wel not exactly. Genovia is a small European country. But they mostly speak French. She speaks English but she prefers French.

We talked for a while until it was like 1:00 a.m.

He said: I think it's very late lets go to sleep. And don't worry about your mom. She'll be ok.

He walked me to Lily's room and told me goodnight. I said goodnight too and I went to sleep.

_Little did I know, That you were Romeo…you were my Romeo…_


	3. Forever & Always

2nd grade

The next year I entered 2nd grade. Lily and I were still best friends. We had the same class together. Our teacher was very nice. The teacher sat me and Lily together, we were happy about that. Then Michael entered the room. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back.

I thought:_ I wonder what Michael is doing here…_

The teacher said: Well class. I want to present to you our new play leader Michael Moscovitz.

Michael said: Hello. My name is Michael Moscovitz and like your teacher said I am your new play leader. I will take care of you guys during recess and lunch.

Lily said: but Michael… why again? Last year you were play leader because you had to, now you don't any more. Are you doing this to see anyone? Mia?

He blushed and said: No! I just really enjoy being a playlader.

Lily said: Sure.

Michael stayed with us until the recess bell rang. Then he walked us to the dodge ball field. I didn't want to play because I never win. Well I never actually played but I was scared to get hit so I didn't play.

Michael motioned for me to come and whispered: hey Mia do u wanna win in dodge ball?

I said: I don't wanna play I'm scared to get hit.

He said: don't worry. I'm gonna help you win.

I said: how Michael?

He said: im gonna look at the place where im gonna throw the ball. Ok?

I said: but isn't that cheating?

He said: yeah, but who cares??

I said: ok thanks!!

I smiled and hugged him. I went to the field and he did point to where he would hit. Sure enough I did win. I was so happy.

The days passed and it was already December.

I said: What do you wanna get for Christmas Lily??

She said: oh I don't celebrate Christmas.

I said: why not?

She said: because I'm Jewish.

I said: oh well what do you celebrate?

She said: Hanukkah. Instead of a tree we use a Menorah. It lasts about 7 days.

I said : wow! Do you get presents anyways?

She said: yup. So what are you gonna get me as a present?

I said: I don't know. What are you gonna get me?

She said: I don't know either. What do you like?

I said: hello kitty. And you?

She said: I like Minnie mouse.

I said: ok. I'll buy you something.

She said : me too.

_**During winter vacations……**_

Lily and her parents invited me to stay over for two weeks at The Drs. Moscovitz's country house outside of Albany. I took my favorite Strawberry Shortcake doll. When Lily saw it she gasped.

I said: what's wrong Lily?

She said: you like strawberry shortcake?

I said: yes. Why? Do you too?

She said: sure. You know. Wouldn't it be a good idea to throw her on top of the roof to see if the squirrels are attracted to her Very Berry scent?

I said: I don't know Lily…

Then she took my doll and threw it on the roof. I was so mad but I didn't say anything. After all she was the only person that saw my house and was still my friend. She was my best friend. On the second to last day of being at the Moscovitz house they told Michael to clean the gutters. He did and he found strawberry. Poor strawberry's eyes were chewed out, her hair was moldy, and her face had kind of melted because of the sun.

Lily had gone to get some water. Michael had it in his hand. He brought it to me and said: isn't this yours?

I said: yes…

He said: then why was it in the gutter? I thought you said it was your favorite doll.

I said: yes… it was. But Lily thought it would be a cool experiment to throw it on the roof to see if the squirrels were attracted to her scent…

He said: and you let her?

I said: yes…

He said: why do you let her boss you around?

I said: well… because even if she's bossy she's my friend and friends stick together until the end. Friends love each other no matter what. Also, because she's the only one who saw my house and still wanted to be my friend.

It was the last day.

The day we were going back home. Outside that house me and Lily made a promise.

I said: let's promise to never fight and always be friends. Forever & Always?

She said: Forever & Always.

We pinky swore on it. I saw Michael looking at us from far and Lily said: What is he looking at?

I yelled: come Michael!

He came and said: what?

I said: I want us to all pinky swear together.

He said: what?

I said: let's promise to never fight and always be friends. Forever & Always?

Lily said: Forever & Always.

Michael said: do I have to?

I said: please Michael…

He said: Alright. Forever & Always.

And the three of us Pinky Swore on it together.

_And I flashback to when we said Forever & Always…_


	4. And My Daddy Said

**And my Daddy Said…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own princess diaries or any of the characters…**

**Author's note: Yeah so I don't have any great ideas for my next few chapters… if any of you guys have any ideas that you could let me use for my next chapter I would really appreciate it. Of course I'll give you credit for it. And thanks a lot to the one person who has read & reviewed the story, thank you ****x****-x-abi-x-x****!**

Still winter vacations…

We still had one more month left of vacation. We had come back from the Moscovitz house in Albany. I was at my house and I heard my mom talking on the phone.

She said: So you can't come spend time with Mia this year?

I was so curious that I decided to eavesdrop. So I got the other phone and started listening. She was talking to my dad.

He said: No Helen. I won't be able to spend time in the U.S. this month.

She said: But Phillipe, what if Mia gets disappointed?

He said: I'll buy her a lot of presents and toys… and I'll see if I can go next time she has vacations.

She said: Phillipe you won't buy Mia's heart with a lot of presents and toys. Anyway, Mia hardly plays with toys anymore. Even though she's still a little 5 year old girl, she's more mature than even me, and I'm her mother.

He said: Helen, everyone is more mature than you…

She said: Ok. Maybe you're right…

He said: Of course I'm right, but I have an idea.

She said: What is it Phillipe?

He said: Well since Mia has a month left of vacations she could come to Genovia to spend time with me and my mother.

She said: That's a great idea. Should I tell her? Or do you want to tell her? Oh she is going to love this!

I didn't love the idea. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay so that I could hang out with Lily and Michael for the rest of the vacations. But my parents thought I was excited so I was going to have to pretend. A few minutes later my mother came into the room. By that time I was done eavesdropping.

She said: Mia. I need to talk to you.

I said: What's up mom?

She said: Well it's about your father.

I said: What? Did something happen to him?

She said: Well Mia...he can't make it this year.

I said: why?

She said: He has some important business to attend to. But we have a surprise for you.

I said: What?

She said: Well your dad and I decided that for the last month that you have of vacations you could spend it in Genovia with your dad and Grandmere.

I tried to look happy as I said: That's a great idea. I can't wait.

She said: Good. I'll call your dad. Now pack your things you're leaving tomorrow.

I said: Ok.

Then I went to my room and started packing up… _And my daddy said…I'm going to Genovia._

**Yeah so this chapter was very short but I have been sucked out of ideas. Please help!! Well any way you know what to do, Read & Review! Thanks a lot! **


End file.
